


MythicalFell- Threats

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: MythicalTale [3]
Category: MythicalTale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Captain Papyrus - Freeform, Evil Asgore, Executioner Serin, F/M, Judge Sans, MythicalFell, MythicalTale, Threats, Underfell, protective Reader, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: The Underground is not a stable place with it's kill or be killed mentality. Asgore rules the Underground with an iron fist. He no longer tries to hide his malicious and malevolent nature. But he doesn't rule everything or everyone.MythicalFell





	MythicalFell- Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it is weird but I can't help it! I can't help but think how would Serin live in UnderFell when their mentality is already so bad? Asgore clearly isn't good like in Undertale so how? This isn't canon to the au- I will make- but an idea and a sneak peak if you will. UnderFell for me is more than kill or be killed. It's more than that. "Broken Bones" is a great fic that shows that UnderFell is more than what people think and I want to make MythicalFell like that. 
> 
> Obviously it isn't the same as Undertale cause Asgore didn't change his ways after the barrier. But this is a sneak peak of the dynamics that will occur. Serin is stronger than Asgore. While MythicalTale Serin is terrified of Asgore, this one isn't. She's colder than the original and can harness Hate better than the original Serin. 
> 
> Also new au means new look! This one isn't on the surface and isn't afraid of her cover being blown. So she wears a leather jacket, black crop top with red highlights, black jeans, combat boots and instead of a necklace, she wore a silver bracelet with a symbol of a hyppogrif on it. Initially I wanted it to be a Dire Wolf but I think the half griffin half horse fits better. She also has long black hair with a red stripe down the right side of her head and the white of her eyes are black in replacement of crying blood. 
> 
> Instead of crying blood the eye experiment cause the magic to leak into her eyes and turn the white of her eyes black. She doesn't hide her arms nor her powers.

"You have _spared_ the traitor?!" Asgore roared making Red(Sans) nervous. Serin however looked just as undisturbed as his brother. She stood straight with her arms crossed starting straight into Asgore's eyes. 

"Yes." she answered coolly. "They are not a threat anymore and was taught a valuable lesson."

"You spared them!" Asgore yelled furious. "We do not spare monsters! It's-!"

"Kill or be killed." Serin cut him off looking agitated. "That is your rule. But Snowdin and Hotland are no longer under your rule. They're mine. Just like we agreed. Your life will be spared like I promised."

"I am your king!" he roared, stepping forward threatingly with his triden in hand. Red unconsciously stepped backwards and Edge (Papyrus) straightened at the killing intent he projected. 

"You are no king of mine." Serin responded immediately, unaffected by the projection, staring dead into his red eyes. Her own pink and black eyes stared back without backing down. Most would cower under his presence. She didn't. For good reasons. Why fear someone you can kill easily?

Asgore and Serin had a stare down before he straightened up and looked calm. Too calm. "You seem to forgot that the fate of your precious pets are under my mercy." he rumbled lowly, grabbing hold of Red's arm since he's the closest, to his dismay. Asgore pulled Red in front of him to face Serin. She and Edge tensed but didn't show anything else. 

Asgore set a hand on Red's shoulder, he tensed in fear. One scratch with intent is all Asgore needed to do to end him. "Did letting you keep them made you soft?" he threatened which was a bad idea. 

**Swish**

He leaned back and arched his neck when the sharp end of a pink sword was a hair lengths away from his neck. The sword had a tinge of black to it and had red cracks, Hate and Fury. Raw power poured from the person who drew the magical weapon, projecting hateful killing intent with a clear warning. Serin stared at him, eyes cold with one hand welding the weapon. 

Her voice was calm when she spoke. "You have forgotten, Asgore, that it is my choice to be your Executioner. It is my choice to spare your life after what you did. However my loved ones comes first and foremost. You lay one hand, not even yours, on them and I will not hesitate to dust you." Serin said with a cold tone, eyes locked onto Asgore. Her eyes flamed up in a pink flame, red and black cinders flying up. A creature was sensed beyond their world, it was reacting to her anger. Her creature of great power. She is not backing down. 

Asgore glared down at her and she stared back defiantly. Asgore started projecting more intent to counteract hers. Two types of magic clashed together, intent swirling around them in thick waves. The air was tense in the room. Tension thick. Red sweated nervously under the pressure. Even Edge looked to be affected by the aura, shifting anxiously in his spot behind Serin. 

Finally what felt like hours, Asgore released Red- who immediately ran to Serin. She wrapped her free arm on his waist, pulling him close and protectively. 

She let go of the sword making it dissipate in sparks and wisps of magic, lowering her hand to her side, her eyes never leaving Asgore's. Edge stepped closer to the duo, standing defiantly at his former king. She's right. They no longer belong to him. Despite Edge's position as the Captain of the Royal Guards, he does not belong to Asgore anymore. He has no fear for him now. Red included. He had stepped down as the Judge. The role taken by Serin. But neither belonged to the king. Serin is her own person now. Her own power and control. 

"If we're done here I will be leaving." she announced, turning around and followed by the brothers. Despite her back turned, her magic still reacting to any dangers. Asgore was wise enough to not provoke. 

Just before she left the room, she turned enough to face the king once more. "Remember, I can easily kill you. You are _nothing_ against me. Try that again and you'll be losing an eye. Fits wouldn't it? For a person who turns a blind eye at his own kingdom."

Asgore growled at the insult but didn't attack. He knew it was true. He never should've created Serin. It was a mistake making her a weapon. That amount of power should only belong to him. 

Without another word, the trio left the room and the castle. They walked with purpose, intent coming off in waves as a warning. No one dared to look at them beyond a passing glance. They are a force to be reckoned with. A Captain, a former Judge and an Executioner. No one wanted to cross paths with them or get on their bad side like the king did- not that anyone knew. That would be suicide. 

The trio may be stuck underground in this kill or be killed hell hole. But they are free from the clutches of a **monster.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay. This is a one-shot tester type thing. Maybe if I have a complete plot, idea and other things I might make a full fic. Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
